The Alliance
by TweedleDitz
Summary: Zuko wants something from Katara. Aang, Sokka, and Toph are doing whatever it takes to stop Zuko from getting it. The prologue inside. I kind of made the summary/prolugue sort of like a trailer...an attempted trailer in word form.
1. Trailer!

A man in a dark black cloak study paced back and forth a dark room with his hands behind his back

A man in a dark black cloak study paced back and forth a dark room with his hands behind his back. He was talking to other men.

**Zuko:** It took decades to get to where I am now. (_Camera zooms in on his face)_ And only a matter of seconds to bring. Me. Down.

_(scene switches to The Council of Five)_

**Leader:** His name is Zuko. Firelord Zuko. He is the leader of the 5th alliance. The worlds most feared group of beings.

_(scene switches to Zuko talking to a man.)_

**Zuko: **I'm giving up destruction.

**The man he is talking to:** What? Why?

_(scene switches to the council.)_

**Leader:** He's after a girl….

_(Scene switches to show Katara.)_

**Katara: **Hold on guys someone's at my door.

_She opens the door._

**Katara**: Can I help you?

_(Zuko standing in the opening with his elbow on the door.)_

**Zuko: **why hello beautiful.

_(scene goes back to the council.)_

**Leader:** …And I think he's found her.

_(scene goes back to Katara.)_

_Zuko grabs her by the shoulders and drags her away. Aang, Toph, and Sokka run quickly to the door, but it is too late. You hear Aang screaming 'Katara' faintly._

_(scene switches back to council.)_

**Another general: **What's so special about this girl?

**Leader:** The only thing you need to know about this girl is that the one thing she never wanted, was the only thing she ever got.

_(scene switches to Katara.)_

_Katara fights back and runs away. She has freed herself and tries to find shelter or a hiding spot.)_

**Zuko:** You can't escape from me!

_(scene switches to the leader getting a message from the messenger hawk.)_

**Leader:** There's been a disturbance in the southern city. _Takes a closer look at the letter._ It's her! He's got her!

_(scene switches to Zuko and Katara facing each other.)_

**Katara:** what do you want from me?

**Zuko: **You have something I need. _(camera zooms in to Zuko whispering in her ear.)_

**Zuko:** The power of the first moon.

_(scene switches to Aang, Toph, and Sokka talking with the council of five.)_

**Sokka:** It says here the power of the first moon is the most powerful waterbending type there is. More powerful than the avatar's.

**Toph:** Hence the word 'power.'

_(scene switches back to earlier in the day with Katara and Zuko.)_

**Katara:** What do you need it for?

**Zuko:** If I told you I'd have to kill you.

_(dramatic pause. Camera zooms in on Katara's lips.)_

**Katara:** You're going to tell me aren't you.


	2. An Actual Prologue

Now this is meant to take place in an AU...i guess. i'm making Zuko the bad guy (sorry Zuzu lovers) but thats good. He gets one of the main roles. So does Katara (well duh its about her). Aang Sokka and Toph also play a big role. And there was no war against the fire nation. This is a war/fight against the 5th alliance. Anyways this is the full summary...like...NOT in attempted trailer form.

**Katara speaking**

_"When i was a little girl, my mother told me stories about the legend of The 5th Alliance. It was a group that transcends the four nations and the 5 elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Wood. Really wood is the non-benders skilled in weaponry and agility and such. She also told me stories about something called the Power of the First Moon. i didn't know what it was or what it did, but my mother died before i got the chance to learn."_

Firelord Zuko is the leader of the worlds most feared group of beings; the worlds most feared group of benders and non-benders. He's after Katara, a normal waterbender, because she posesses the Power of the First Moon. An ancient power said to be the most advanced and the most dangerous type/form of waterbending. I mean how else did she learn bloodbending so fast? And how else was she able to avance faster than the rest of Pakku's students. Anyways she has 2 friends and a brother. Aang, the avatar. Toph, a blind earthbender. And Sokka, her sarcastic-meat-loving brother who cannot bend.

One day Zuko shows up at her door while all 4 of them are hanging at her house and takes her. She has escaped and all 4 of them are on an adventure to hide from the 5th Alliance. But what does he need it for so bad, he gave up destruction and bad doings to get this power? I mean he IS a firebender.


	3. Chapter 1

I do not own avatar

**I do not own avatar. So no sueing please )**

**This chapter is dedicated to HiddenIris. Thanks for reviewing!**

A group of 5 generals called The Council of Five surround a table of a map of the world. Other generals were also surrounding the table, though not as highly ranked as the group of 5. The Earth King had received intelligence of an upcoming battle. From Aunt Wu of course. Later that week after visiting Aunt Wu he had received a letter.

_Earth King,_

_It is time. The moment we have all feared before, has come up only to be feared again. The 5__th__ Alliance has rejoined themselves after 200 long years on hiatus. The generals should meet and discuss the situation. Do not fail to let other nations know…other than the fire nation that is._

_-Long Feng_

The Earth King was at first confused by why the fire nation did not have the right to know. Wasn't there peace in the world? The Avatar had mastered all 4 elements and was working with different nations to restore balance and order.

But now, the generals discuss the matter.

"Men it is now known the 5th alliance is once again regrouping. We must not fail to warn the other nations." The leader of the council of five enstated to the rest of them.

"What about the fire nation sir?"

"We are not to inform them that we know." The leader spoke with elite strictness,

"Why not sir? We may need their help."

"Every generation's firelord is already apart of the 5th alliance. If not the leader by any chance. 200 years of firelords wanted peace and called off the alliance. But apparently, not this Firelord. The firelord's uncle Iroh is part of the Order of the White Lotus, the natural enemy of the alliance. They use their power and skills for good, the alliance for bad."

"But aren't there other benders from each of the nation part of the alliance? Won't they tell the firelord?"

"everyone in the fire nation is loyal only to the firelord and his wife. With the air nomads still ceasing to exist the only other nation is the water nation, who's life and tribal customs circled around peace. We of course, are also not part of the alliance. That is to say none of our generals right?"

All the generals nodded their head in agreement.

"Which means." The leader continued. "that it is better for the Royal Family of the water and earth nations be warned so they can keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. They have control of their own military so it shouldn't be to hard to spot anyone part of it. Also the fact everyone part of the alliance is a skilled master. Because since everyone in the fire nation is loyal to the firelord and the firelord IS the leader of the alliance, would it not be best to leave the fire nation out of it?"

Once again they all nodded their heads.

The leader of the Council of Five started study pacing with his hands behind his back. He was about to give his closing speech.

"Which leads us to the most crucial fact." His face became stern. "His name is Zuko. Firelord Zuko. His wife's identity is Mai. And he is the known leader of the 5th Alliance, the worlds most feared group of beings."

The generals each started up a little conversation of their own, as normal human beings would when given surprising news.

The leader coughed to get everyone's attention. A messenger hawk flew as if on cue and landed on one of the other 5 top generals.

"I have been keeping in touch with Iroh. Hence the bird." He smiled childishly and pointed to his hawk. The hawk squawked. The other top general did not read the letter. As a sign of respect and loyalty he simply just handed the letter to the Leader.

The leader opened the letter and his eyes grew big. Once again managing the stern face he lowered the letter to see many sets of eyes watch him in curiosity.

"He's after a girl." There were many different reactions. Who? Why? When? But the general wasn't finished. "And I think he's found her."

One of the lower ranked generals stood up and banged his fist on the table.

"Then we are too late." He sounded mad as if they had failed.

"Not yet. He hasn't gotten to her yet. We must find her and give immediate protection. Her name is Katara and she is the daughter of Chief Hakoda in the Southern Water Tribe. I'll take one other top general and 3 other generals. I want the other 3 top generals to warn the water nation and the Order of the White Lotus then consult with his majesty."

Everyone stood up and bowed to each other then they split to do their duty. The other top general took the letter and read it while the room was emptying out.

"Sir, what's so special about this girl? She's only a master waterbender."

The leader was looking up at the horizon. It was sunset and the moon was rising. He knew what was so special about her, or at least he thought he did.

"The only thing you need to know about this girl is that the one thing she never wanted, was the only thing she ever got." And he started walking out of the palace.

"What? That doesn't even make sense." The general said chasing after him.

"I can't tell you now because I'm not for certain. And I don't want the wrong information frolicking around the area and then we would fight for the wrong reason and put our trust on the wrong people."

…

"Hey Katara!" A young 13 year old boy with tattoos said to a young waterbender.

"Oh hi Aang." She said. The boy looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Sokka left with Toph and Suki to get dinner and they haven't come back yet. It's almost sundown." Katara said.

"Maybe they're just on a roll or something." Aang said. Both of them started laughing.

"Haha you're right. I'm just being too paranoid." And both of them laughed.

Katara was carrying a basket of water and the both of them walked inside their frozen home. Toph, Sokka, and Suki lived with them as well. Surprised that the little hut could fit all of them.

They both sat down and Katara started heating the water. Of course with the help of Aang's firebending. He was the avatar.

"Where'd you get that basket?" Aang said. He had never noticed it before.

"Pakku gave it to me as a one month anniversary with Gran-Gran." She said.

"But shouldn't YOU be the one to give them a present?"

She shrugged. "I guess just being back here from traveling was present enough." She laughed.

They heard a loud boom outside and the fire blew out. Both of them could've sworn they heard Sokka and his girly-man scream.

"Uh Katara… What was that about being paranoid?" He turned to her slowly with fear.

"I'm going to check outside." Aang didn't bother stop her. He knew she would just argue back until he lost the fight. Then he'd be sitting in there feeling bad about losing a fight with a girl.

He sensed something in front of Katara waiting to meet her outside, but by then it was too late. The little dirt left in the ice didn't do well with earthbending but it was worth a shot. Aang wasn't too sure if what he 'sensed' was real.

Katara stepped outside but instead of seeing snow in front of her, there was a man in dark red clothing in front of her. What Aang had 'sensed' was definitely real.

"Um, can I help you?" She said worriedly. She didn't want to be rude and just ignore someone looking at her.

"Why hello beautiful." The man said. He put his hood down to reveal a scar on his left eye.

Katara screamed as he put his hands on her shoulders and dragged her away. Why couldn't she waterbend?

Aang runs to the door and Sokka, Suki, and Toph are also at the door. They had just come home.

"Katara!" Aang faintly screamed.

"Aang you wouldn't believe what-where's Katara?" Sokka said.

Feeling too ashamed of not doing anything about what he had felt he knelt down and shook his head. Toph had done the same thing when Appa was stolen, so Sokka knew what that meant.

**Sorry kind of a short chapter. I'm in quite a hurry. Well I hope you liked it, R&R please. Haha yeah no seriously. Please. **

_**TASK FOR YOU!!**_

**I purposely didn't make names for the different generals though I might have to make some up for the other 4 highly ranked generals sorry about that but I can't just keep saying 'another general, this general, that general' you know? It would just get confusing. So any suggestions? I wouldn't mind using names that you feel comfortable with for the other 4 generals I don't care what their names are as long as the reader, YOU, is happy )**


End file.
